Vuestro amor
by HardLohve
Summary: Él no manosea…, él explora. Él no te saborea como si de un exquisito helado se tratase; él tantiona en tu sexo, hundiendo la cabeza una y otra vez en tu género…, apretando, succionando, paladeando con los labios, llevándote a mundos desconocidos donde tú eres el ingenuo e inexperto, y él el dominante y conquistador.


**Disclaimer: Personajes de Cassandra Clare. (Obvio). La no lucrativa trama de abajo completamente mía. (Cómo no).**

**-…-…-…-**

Si te hubiesen dicho que algún día acabarías enamorado de un nefilim, te hubieras reído con ganas de quien hubiese osado afirmar tal disparate, dedicándole después una de tus tantas y memorables fiestas en honor a su grandiosa broma.

Irónico, porque sin embargo, ahí estás, tras siglos y siglos de maldita antigüedad y a un clic de una imprevista visita particular, perdiendo la cabeza, los sentidos, los latidos por un chico que te mira con timidez y a otro con adoración, que rehúsa tu seguridad anhelando una garantía de amor que nunca tendrá… Pero ahí continúas, apretado en una estrecha cama de un hotel cualquiera, sostenido sólo por esos ojos zafiros que te miran con seguridad y cariño.

Da igual si no estás en tu cama de altos postes, tumbado en tu colchón de blandas plumas; da igual que hayas tenido que dejar plantado un trabajo por el que seguro, podían pagarte diez mensualidades de tu lujoso piso; da igual, incluso saber que una vez más, Alec no ha sido capaz de confesar ante la pregunta de su familia con quien se va a encontrar de verdad... Todo eso te da igual, vil amante de tantos y amor de uno solo, si sabes que él te agradecerá con sus celestes ojos el silencio que está seguro, mantendrás ante los otros.

Todo eso da igual, porque por hoy tienes a Alec para tí solo; por hoy no sois un brujo y un nefilim repleto de responsabilidades, hoy sólo sois Magnus y Alec, dos tontos y orgullosos amigos que fingen solo ser amantes, mientras en realidad se están inevitablemente enamorando. Es algo que tú bien sabes, porque te has reído de ello cuando se ha manifestado en otros. Algo que te asusta, pero que al mismo tiempo quieres. Es algo que él cree tener por otro, cuando en el fondo su corazón se desboca, florece y se abre ante tus te quieros. Y lo sabes, porque lo sientes latir, despertar y boquear bajo tus extendidos dedos. Y lo prefieres, porque siempre quisistes vivir por alguien, no junto a nadie.

Por ello, cierras los ojos y te dedicas a hacer del cuerpo de Alec, tu versión del mundo en breves dosis de los sentidos. Arqueas el cuello con el aliento entrecortado, cuando él, con su lengua, delimita los contornos de tu excitación con lentos y sensuales lamidos.

Su olor discreto y levemente azucarado te golpea, impregnando tu nariz de una sensación cosquilleante, delatando lo que la vergüenza nunca le dejará admitir en voz alta. Y eso no es otra cosa que su disponibilidad para disfrutar de tu alocada pasión, en tu versión de más cruda originalidad.

La visión del rubor que colorea todo su blanco rostro, rostro decidido vuelto en tu pecho, te cuenta sin reservas la vergüenza y las ganas que tiene, sin embargo, de entregarse entero a ti.

El gusto que corre en generosas ondas por tu boca es salado -del sudor-, es amargo -de la confusión-, es repetible -por la emoción- pero sobre todo es delirante, por la necesidad, el júbilo y la satisfacción.

Y, sin embargo, el sentido que más te dice y al mismo tiempo más te pierde, no es otro que el que él despierta en todos los poros de tu piel, con las caricias de sus inexpertas y cariñosas manos.

Sentir sus nerviosos labios recorriendo todo tu cuerpo es alcanzar el cielo en un lecho de deseos. Te sientes maravilloso, increíble, perfecto. Crees enloquecer cuando, con timidez, explora la plenitud de tu sexo. Él no manosea…, él explora. Él no te saborea como si de un exquisito helado se tratase; él tantiona en tu sexo, hundiendo la cabeza una y otra vez en tu género…, apretando, succionando, paladeando con los labios, llevándote a un mundo oculto donde tú eres el ingenuo e inexperto, y él el dominante y conquistador.

Así, entre besos y mordisqueos perdidos, entre una declaración de brincos y gemidos, entre la risa y lujuria en el que establecéis una silenciosa guerra de caricias, comprendes con meridiana claridad lo que realmente estás haciendo con Alec.

Esto no es como acostarte con uno de tus tantos amantes, donde lo que prima es la saciedad del cuerpo, la atracción, el mero deseo por el otro. Puedes distinguir, en la neblina que provoca la perdición de tus sentidos, que el sexo por ejemplo, con vampiros es atractivo, arrogante. Con los hombres lobos la cuestión es ser resistente, fortaleciente. Con los genios es chispeante, electrizante.

Pero el sexo con Alec no es sexo. Es un anhelo recíproco, es valor debido a una máxima fusión, es confianza desbordada, es abandono completo… Es apego, puro, intenso y sincero apego, en toda su magnética e hipnótica explosión.

Amigos, le propusiste ser, y él sin titubeos aceptó. Amante, quiso tener, y tú sabiamente no le dijiste que no. Paso a paso, pensaste. Poco a poco, propusiste. Y en la virtud de una enseñanza, en el arrebato de una pasión, en el miedo a un rechazo, actualmente os encontráis cara a cara con lo que, a partir de ahora siempre iba a ser: la unión. Sí, Magnus, vuestro amor.

NT: Y aquí estamos, de vuelta con Malec, que les tenía algo abandonados. Como digo en el fic, da igual (lo que pasa en el último libro) porque estos dos, al final, van a acabar otra vez juntos. (Ya veréis). Entre tanto…

¿Comentarios? ¡Quiero! Saludos… ¡Mmmuácatos!


End file.
